


Between Deserts and Seas

by Gem1620



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aladdin (Disney Movies) References, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Past, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Future Fic, Little Mermaid Elements, Mermaids, Pirates, Sea Monsters, Sorcerers, Treasure Hunting, possible fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: A feisty princess who feels confined and a spirited mermaid who feels ostracized both run away from their home worlds to seek what they desire most but find themselves getting pulled into an unforgettable adventure with two unusual pirates who each have a mysterious past and a great evil to contend with.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to base it off of the history of pirates, the original story of Aladdin from Arabian Nights, and the original story of The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson with some shout outs and references to other media adaptions of these stories and legends. Also there will be a few time gaps in these early chapters.

In the city of Aestokurin, a group of children were running about in the market place. The group consisted of five children: three boys and two girls who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Aestokurin was a very busy city especially at the market place. People setting up shops and stands in order to make a living while customers flocked everywhere to buy things they wanted or needed. Of course the children could careless for the needs and wants of others for they were too busy with their own. Which was to be expected of children.

They were in such a rush today because they were eager to see a huge festival that was taking place in the city. It was one of the many things they looked forward to whenever they took their usual vacation to the country of Theogewyth. A lovely and peaceful country that was filled with plenty of exciting places and events. A perfect place to vacation at. Unfortunately the children's parents were running late with attending the spectacle due to some emergency work and engagements on their part.

Now the parents didn't send their children to go to the festival alone. They had a chaperone but unfortunately the children did not like their chaperone and they were mischievous bunch so they ditched him in the crowd as soon as they got the chance.

"Did we lose him?" One of the boys asked.

"I think so." Another boy said.

"Great."

"Won't we get into trouble for this?" One of the girls asked. "Technically we're not supposed to be out like this without an adult."

"We don't need anyone to look after us." Another girl said. "We're not so little anymore."

"That's right." The third boy said. "Our ages range from ten to thirteen. We're practically adults now."

"Tell that to our parents. You know we're all gonna get grounded when Mr. Morales squeals on us." The first girl said.

"Oh yeah." Said the second boy. "She has a point. That guy always tattles on us."

"I'm sure he won't say anything if we bribe him." The third boy said.

"Or blackmail him." The first boy said. "I once spotted him stealing rum from Dad's liquor cabinet. So if he squeals on us then I squeal on him and he loses his job."

"You are so devious." The second girl said.

"I know. It's a gift really."

The children chuckled and continued on to the city square where the festival was taking place. They watched an astounding display of dancers, musicians, singers, jugglers, animals performing tricks, and so much more. At the end of the show the children decided to go into the market place to buy some treats with the money their parents gave them to use. One of the stands opened up was being run by two peddlers.

One of the peddlers was very big and a little obese while the second one was on the short side and slightly scrawny. Both however were bespectacled and considered odd in appearance to some. They were partners who traveled to far off places and collected items from their expeditions which they would then try to sell.

"Hello and good evening to you children." The first peddler said when he saw the kids take notice of his stand. "I am Ronaldo and this is my associate Davi."

"Hiya." The second peddler greeted.

"Welcome to Aestokurin, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of Theogewyth, on sale today. Come on down!"

He and the peddler called Davi started putting very odd looking items on display.

"This stuff looks weird." The second boy said.

"That's the idea." The peddler called Ronaldo said. "My partner Davi and I travel the world in search of the weird and unusual and we typically sell what we find."

"Like this for example." Davi said holding up some sort of contraption. "Combination hookah and coffeemaker. One of a kind, can't be found anywhere else."

"Pretty amazing right?" Ronaldo said. "What do you think? Interested in buying it?"

"Uh we're kids. We don't smoke or drink coffee." The first girl said.

"Oh...Right."

"I told you we should have marketed something more child friendly." Davi said. "Like tupperware."

"We've been through this. Tupperware is not weird."

"But it's something people buy."

"We only sell items that are weird and unusual."

"Well no one is buying the weird and unusual stuff. We need money. Our food supply is getting really short."

"I will not go against my policy."

"So I have to starve because of your policy? What would be so wrong with selling a few normal stuff?"

"You just don't appreciate the supernatural like I do."

"Hard to appreciate it on an empty stomach. I'm skinny, I need food. I don't have body fat to sustain me like you do."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not fat?! This is muscle!"

"Flabby muscle."

The children became slightly disturbed at watching them argue.

"Lunatics at three o'clock." The third boy whispered.

"Make no sudden movements." The second boy whispered back.

They started to back away from the stand in a real slow like manner. When the peddlers saw their potential customers leaving they quickly changed their demeanor.

"Wait don't go!" Davi called. "Alright so all we have to sell is junk."

"Hey!" Ronaldo said insulted.

"But we're desperate. Is there anything we can do to earn a little money from you?"

"Got any candy?" The second girl asked.

"No."

"Do any tricks?" The first boy asked.

"No."

"Goodbye."

"Wait! We don't do tricks but we are amazing storytellers."

"You want us to pay you for telling a story?" The second girl said skeptically.

"You all may not believe it but there's an art to storytelling." Ronaldo said. "An art that we are both gifted in. We've seen many things in our travels and what we've seen makes for a fantastic tale. We've actually told stories that entertained kings and lords."

"If that's true then why are you peddlers who sell useless junk?" The second boy said.

"Nevermind that the point is we're really good and to prove it we won't have you pay us until we're finished."

"That way you can decide if we're good or not." Davi said. "So will you hear us out? Please? What have you go to lose?"

The children got into a huddle and started to converse amongst themselves about what to do. Eventually they came to the decision to give the peddlers a chance.

"Alright." They said.

"Great!" The peddlers said. They took a moment to discuss what story they would tell and they made their choice very quickly.

"This story is probably the greatest any of you will ever hear." Ronaldo said. "It's a story that takes place in various lands and cities."

"With ambition driven pirates, mythical creatures, forbidden treasure, dangerous adventures, weird discoveries, fire forged friendships, and star crossed love." Davi spoke.

"And it's all true."

"Really?" The children said.

"Yes and we know for a fact that it's true because we were there when it happened."

"And we knew the main characters very well." Davi added.

"It all began with two women who came from different worlds but found that they had a lot more in common than most people thought." Ronaldo started.

"And when they set out to change their lives they ended up getting involved with two men who were trying to recover from their own traumatic pasts." Davi said.

The five children sat down and quickly made themselves comfortable as they listened to Ronaldo and Davi tell their incredible story.


	2. Chapter 2

Nahargam was truly a kingdom that was one of a kind. A faraway place that was flat and immense with intense heat but despite it's barbaric climate it was not without it's beauty. Magnificent treasures and precious metals such as gold, jewels, and ivory could be found almost anywhere. Glorious temples, monuments, and other large buildings as far as the eye could see but none so great as the palace that stood at the center of Nahargam.

A colossal estate that seemed to tall enough to reach the heavens above and was filled with countless rooms that held more riches than anyone could ever dream of. The halls and windows were enriched with with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. Gold and ivory twinkled from the palace rooftops and the towers. Many believed it to a home worthy of a God but in truth the master was quite mortal.

A man called Doug was the master of that great palace and also the Maharaja of all of Nahargam. He was very wise and generous, always doing what he knew was best for his kingdom. He did his very best to ensure that his subjects never starve and suffer with poverty which made him very beloved by his people. But his position was not always an easy one. It often required him to make many difficult decisions and sacrifices. He had also made mistakes as well for you see no ruler is perfect no matter how benevolent.

In his youth a group of people from a foreign land came to Nahargam in search of food and other resources for their own land had become barren. Doug welcomed the starving travelers with compassion and gave them some land to live off of. However despite being welcomed, Doug could not help but suspect possible invasion so he sent his ambitious royal advisor and only female warrior to govern that bit of land. Just to ensure that the strangers were as peaceful as they claimed to be.

But his advisor was an arrogant and prideful woman. She saw these people as inferior and insisted that they pay tribute to her. When they refused or could not afford to pay her unreasonable tributes she reacted violently. She led the Maharaja's army to slaughter the people of that land. Very few were left alive and when Doug learned of this he was both horrified and furious. By his order, the advisor was deemed a traitor and exiled from Nahargam forever. However she swore revenge and many feared that Doug had been to kind for only banishing the murderous woman.

But in time the threat was forgotten and in the mist of his mistake, Doug found a great happiness. He took a wife called Piriyanka who he loved very much and from their love a daughter was born. She was given the name Connie. The child was adored by her parents and by all of Nahargam, she wanted for nothing because she was given whatever her heart desired. The little princess was very close with her father and in his eyes she was the jewel of the world. Whenever he wasn't busy managing the kingdom he was spending all his free time with her and his wife.

They would ride their fine horses through the kingdom to see the lands, converse with their subjects, and even do a little shopping from time to time. Then at night just before Connie was sent to her chambers, her father would tell her marvelous stories about the lands, creatures, and people that existed outside of Nahargam which made her dream of one day becoming an explorer once she reached adulthood. At the end of each story her parents would kiss her goodnight and she go to sleep with a smile on her face. There was no family in all of Nahargam more happy than the royal family.

But happiness cannot always last long. When Connie was still just a child the kingdom suffered a great loss. Once again strangers came to the Nahargam, claiming that they were peaceful and in search of a means to live. Like before Doug welcomed them with kindness and gave them a place in his domain. But he sent no one to govern them or watch them for fear of another senseless killing. Alas, this act resulted in tragedy as well. These people were bandits who rioted in the kingdom, looting and attacking it's people. When Doug tried to intervene he was fatally stabbed by one of them and died.

All of Nahargam was devastated by his death but no one more so than Piriyanka. The light of her life was gone and the poor Maharani could not cope. Her husband's demise caused her to fear the outside world and believe that no strangers could ever be trusted. So it was arranged that Nahargam would become a secluded and isolated land, one where no outsiders would be allowed to enter. As for the Princess, she too became secluded and isolated. Her mother hardly ever allowed her to leave the palace for she could not bear the thought of losing her only child just as she lost the love of her life.

Connie was brought up to be proper and polite but also to succeed her mother when the time was right. She honored her mother's words, was able to be happy considering the circumstances, and she grew to have both a pretty face and a sunny smile. She was very smart and talented, having a gift to dance as agile as a crane but sometimes she could not help but feel bound. Inwardly that is and there were moments where she would wonder out life outside the palace and further in the world. 

"Don't you ever wonder what's out there Kiki?" The fifteen year old princess asked her handmaiden as she was dressing her into her robes. She was looking out the window of her bedchamber, just to gaze at her thriving kingdom."Beyond the palace walls and past the boarder of our land?"

"Beasts and savages I imagine." Kiki responded.

"There must be more to the world than that."

"Why would you want to leave your good home?"

"Because it's not the same home anymore." She mumbled quietly. "It hasn't been for a long time."

"What's that my lady?" Kiki asked due to only hearing a little of what she said.

"Nothing." She sighed. "Nothing at all."

"There we go." Kiki said after tying the sash of Connie's robe in a secure manner. "Now I shall have Jenny gather up your special oils and then we will adjourn to the royal bathhouse."

"Thank you Kiki."

Kiki and Jenny were the daughters of the royal chef Kofi who were charged with being handmaidens to the princess. They were also her only friends and confidants. The only people in the world she felt comfortable telling everything to. Kiki was one who usually gave her good advice and reminded her to be sensible. Jenny on the other hand was more laid back and often encouraged Connie not to always be so serious about her position and to do what she wants sometimes. A good set of friends that probably every girl Connie's age needed.

"I have your sandalwood oil already." Jenny said entering the royal bedchamber. "I've also taken the liberty of purchasing that desert blossom perfume you like so much."

"Thank you Jenny."

"Something wrong?" Jenny asked. "You look a little down."

"I'm alright."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"I'd rather not talk about it. At least not now. Let's just get my usual day over and done with."

"Fair enough but just remember, you can always tell us how you're really feeling. We won't judge. Of course it's our job not to but hey at least we'll always be there to listen."

Connie chuckled.

"Enough chatting. We must hurry now." Kiki said ushering her. "If we're not quick enough the water may be too cold for you, your grace."

"Alright." Connie said with a smile as she exited the chamber with the two hand maidens.


	3. Chapter 3

Connie's hand maidens helped her into the royal litter which was covered by curtains and then lifted and carried by the royal guards who would transport her to the royal bath house with her handmaidens following.

"Clear the streets! Shut down the shops and houses!" Called one of the guards as they made their way. "The Princess is making her way to the royal bath and no one must look upon her face!"

Now due to the thick curtains, Connie could not hear the guards words nor could she see everyone who was nearby flee and/or hide somewhere. Not many people went near the royal bath house but those who did knew better than to look at the princess if she was there.

As soon as no one was around, Connie was helped out of the litter and escorted into the bath house by her hand maidens. They bathed and anointed Connie then dressed her in a lehenga of the finest silk with gold threading and embroidery. After that her hair was brushed and braided with gold jewelry while perfume and cosmetic paint was applied to her face. It was expected that the royal princess always look her best and be considered the most shinning jewel of her kingdom.

As soon as she had been prepped, she left the bath house and approached the litter though for some reason the guards were not there. Unknown to her, the guards had wandered off from their post to grab a quick drink which would no doubt lead to them suffering a terrible punishment should the maharani find out. As for Connie's handmaidens, she would often allow them to bathe in the bathhouse themselves once she had been cleansed first. So in that moment Connie was completely alone in the outside world. This was very new to her and she felt a little anxious at first. She was just about to return to the bath when she bumped into someone who was in a hurry and got knocked down in the process.

It was a young man who had knocked her over. One who was her age, well he was a little older than her but he was a teenager no less. Connie had never really seen a boy close to her age group before. Especially one that was cute.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He apologized upon seeing what he did. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine." She said.

"I really should have been looking where I was going. I'm such an idiot."

"It's alright. No harm done."

"Do you need a hand?" He reached his arm out to her. She hesitated for a moment but eventually took his hand and allowed him to help her up. "Again I am so sorry."

But as soon as she was back on her feet and at an angle where he could get a good look at her, he found himself instantly dazzled and enchanted by her appearance.

"On second thought maybe I'm not." He said looking beguiled.

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"Oh I mean uh...Uh...Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do after I practically rammed into you."

"You seemed to be in quite a rush? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Sort of." He said looking down at the apple in his hand.

"You stole that didn't you?" She deduced by his guilt ridden face.

"Yeah I did and unfortunately the penalty for stealing fruit is your hand getting cut off."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"To the average sane person? Yes. To a lunatic fruit seller? No."

"Not that I condone a penalty like that but you can't just steal from someone and not expect them to be cross."

"I'm not proud of what I do but some of us are so poor that we have no choice but to steal."

"Why not just find work then?"

"I tried that but no one will hire me."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say it has to do with my parents. They were a little different from most people and a lot of folks around here find that off putting. So they think I might be a little untrustworthy and sneaky which is why I can't find work anywhere in this place."

"To be fair you did just steal an apple."

"True but this happened after they had that suspicion about me." He said. "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. It may not be morally correct but what else can I do?"

"Well I can't support theft but you seem like you're in a really tight spot. So here." She took off her gold earrings and handed them to him. "Use these to make a little money."

"No I can't take these. It wouldn't be right."

"You steal things to get by but when someone offers you a more legal solution you feel bad about it?"

"I only steal food which I need. I don't steal precious things like jewelry. I don't need that."

"But you need money to buy food. Money which these earrings will earn you if you sell them."

"But their yours."

"I have enough earrings. Believe me. This is no big loss."

"In that case thank you." He put the earrings into his pocket. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Glad to help."

"So if I may ask, what are you doing out here?"

"I had just finished my daily bath and now I'm waiting for the guards to return. Wherever they may be."

"Bath? Guards?" He then took notice of the building that was just a few steps away from where they were. He recognized it as the royal bathhouse. "You took a bath in there?"

"Yes."

"But only royals are allowed to bathe in there."

"That's right."

"So that would make you-"

"The princess."

"Princess!" He jumped back and looked as if he had just committed a heinous crime. "You're the princess? Oh man! Oh no! No! No! Oh I am so dead! It's the beheading block for me!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're the princess and I looked at you."

"So?"

"So it's punishable by death to see the princess in broad daylight."

"It is?"

"Yes the Maharani...Your mother said that you're so pure and virtuous that no one outside the palace was worthy enough to look at her face. Especially if they're male so she decreed if any peasants looked at you they would...Well you know." He moved his finger across his neck in a throat slitting manner.

"I didn't know that."

"Really? You didn't? Everyone else in Nahargam knows it."

"But I know nothing of this law." Connie was shocked by these news. No wonder she hardly ever saw any peasants during the extremely rare occasions she was permitted to leave the palace. Of course she understood that her mother was only trying to keep her safe by making such a decree but this was just ludicrous. It made her wonder, what other unreasonable and senseless laws had her mother been making?

"Are you going to have me locked in a dudgeon or executed?" He asked her nervously.

"No. Of course not."

"Phew! That's a relief."

"If I am to someday rule this land I don't want my people to fear me. I want to be someone they can trust." She said. "If what you say about that law is true then all my subjects must be terrified of me. They probably think I'm some kind of stuck up tyrant or something."

"Well if it's any consolation I don't think you are and now that I've met you I'll tell everyone else that you're very nice."

"Thank you."

They both blushed and felt a little flustered at the moment. Poor Connie couldn't help but feel like this because this was the first time she had ever spoken to a boy that she found to be attractive. No doubt her hand maiden Jenny would tease her for this.

"Do you have a name?" He asked her.

"Yes. You don't know what my name is?"

"Not really. Most of the time when people speak of you they just call you the princess or her majesty or the maharani's daughter. Your actual name is seldom mentioned."

"In that case my name is-"

"Halt!"

At once Connie was pulled away from the young man by one of the royal guards while two of them held down her almost new friend.

"How dare you look upon the princess's face!" Said the fourth guard who was the captain. "You know the law! No one must ever see her in broad daylight! Especially a worthless street rat like you!"

"I'm sorry!" The boy cried. "I didn't mean any harm!"

"Save your excuses! It's the dudgeon for you street rat!"

"Let him go!" Connie ordered. "And stop calling him a street rat! He is a person! Just like you or me!"

She broke away from the guard who was trying to protect her and approached the captain.

"I demand that you release this peasant at once."

"But your majesty he broke the law." The captain protested.

"I am well aware of the laws but he has done no wrong and therefore he shall not be punished."

"With all due respect your majesty, my orders come from your mother the maharani. Not you. For your own safety she forbids any peasant to come near you."

"Is that so? Then perhaps I should explain to my mother how a peasant came so close to me. It happened because you all were not at your post which in turn put me in potential danger. Imagine how displeased she would be if she knew of that."

All four of the guards became stiff when they realized what she was threatening to do if they did not heed her command. If Maharani Piriyanka knew that they had left her unprotected especially just to grab a quick drink it would mean banishment. Or worse, beheading.

"Alright the worthless peasant lives to see another day." The captain said. "Turn him loose."

The young man was released and for a moment he locked eyes with Connie.

"It's alright. You're free to leave." She told him tenderly. "I am so sorry about this. I swear I won't let them ever harm you again."

He didn't say anything and for a moment he looked embarrassed and ashamed. But not of her, of himself. As if he hated to be seen like this by her. Without a word he ran away down the street. After that she was taken back to the palace, during the whole trip she felt so terribly guilty about what happened to that boy. It made her fear that maybe some other innocents had been unjustly punished for merely glancing at her. Was this what her kingdom had been reduced to? One of constant fear and suspicion?


	4. Chapter 4

When the guards reported Connie's encounter with the young man to Piriyanka she immediately called her daughter into the throne room to reprimand her for her behavior. Of course they did leave out the part about them leaving her unattended.

"How can I ask my people to respect my laws if my own daughter refuses to do so?" She said sternly.

"Mother it's a ridiculous law." Connie argued. "Put to death for merely looking at me?"

"The death part is very exaggerated when spoken by the guards and I shall speak to them about that. But that's not the point here. You must respect my laws."

"I do. When they make sense. You expect me to one day rule Nahargam yet it's people are not even allowed to look at me?"

"This law will not be permanent. I will lift it when you are at a less naive age."

"But Mother this is no way to gain the trust and loyalty of my subjects. How can they really accept me as their Maharani when they fear me?"

"It is not that simple Connie. You're only a child. You cannot possibly understand how evil and dangerous the world can be. It's not safe for you."

"So I should hide from it? I should always view my people with suspicion and paranoia? That's not the kind of Maharani I want to be. Father always said that a true ruler is both a respectful leader and a trusted friend."

"Your father was a great ruler. One of the greatest but he was too trustworthy of others and that's what lead to his death. We must learn from that mistake."

"But does that necessarily mean I have to be contained for the rest of my life? Mother I'm not some bird you can keep in a gilded cage. I want to go outside."

"Connie you're a princess, you can't just go out in the world. You're not ready."

"How can I be ready for anything if you won't even let me have any experiences?"

"You will have them when I know you that you can handle them. And when will you realize just how fragile you are."

"I'm not fragile! I want my freedom."

"Freedom is the price one has to pay to rule a kingdom. I had to give up my freedom when I became the Maharani and your father had to give up his when he became the Maharaja. There are no exceptions."

"But I want to meet new people and see new places."

"What reason would you have for wanting to leave Nahargam? You are the heir to the throne. Your place is here."

"But what if I don't like my place? What if I don't want to succeed you? What if one day I decide I don't want to rule Nahargam."

"Connie you cannot be serious. You have an obligation to one day ascend the throne. Your position demands it."

"But I didn't choose my position."

"Neither did your father or your grandfather or your great grandfather but they accepted it. That's how it is in terms of royalty. We do not choose our titles and responsibilities but nevertheless we must accept them for the greater good."

"But what if I'm not happy with that?"

"You'll learn to find happiness in it. A true ruler finds happiness in caring for their people."

"The people you won't allow to even look at me?"

"I told you that law will change with time. It will be lifted when you mature. Connie I know this must seem unfair but it's for your own good. You're my only child and when I lost your father you became all I had left. I don't do this to be cruel I just want to keep you safe. If something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do."

Connie lost all the strength to argue after hearing that. Because she knew that for all her faults, Piriyanka loved her very much and truly believed that she was doing what was best for her. There was no malice or ill intention in her actions and everything she did for Connie came from love.

"I understand Mother." She said. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you it's just that, sometimes I feel my life is not actually my own."

"People in our position always feel like that. I know I did when I was your age but eventually I realized that I was content with what fate gave me and one day you will be too." She said. "Now then I believe it is time for your lessons. Go to the study and wait for your tutor."

"Yes Mother."

Connie left the throne room and went to the royal study where she began her usual lessons with her tutor. After that she was served her lunch, received more lessons, and right before dinner she was given a moment to herself to do whatever she pleased. Provided it was done within the palace walls. As usual her handmaidens Kiki and Jenny joined her so they could converse.

"So I heard you met a boy today?" Jenny said with a playful grin. "Was he cute?"

"He...He wasn't bad looking." Connie blushed "And he was very nice."

"Did you get his name?"

"No I didn't. The guards intervened before we could really introduce ourselves." She said. "I can't believe Mother has forbidden peasants from seeing me. Did you two know about this law?"

"Well..." The handmaidens said looking at each other nervously.

"Sort of." Jenny answered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Connie asked.

"We weren't sure how you would take it." Kiki said. "We were worried that if we told you it would cause tension with you and your mother."

"But don't I have a right to know all the laws of Nahargam? Especially the ones in regard to me?"

"We're sorry." Jenny said. "But it's the only secret we've kept from you. Honest."

"Thing is your majesty, you still have your mother and we don't anymore." Kiki said. "We just don't want you to lose her like we lost ours. We thought we were doing the right thing."

Connie looked at them in a touched manner. They weren't just handmaidens doing their jobs. They were true friends who genuinely cared about her. She didn't like the idea of keeping secrets like that law from her but she chose to forgive them because their hearts were in the right place.

"I do love my mother and I know she means well but some of the things she does is just nonsense." Connie said. "Because of her paranoia I've never had any real friends."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Jenny asked.

"Except you two and you're great but I want to broaden my horizons. See what other kind of people are out there. But how can I do that when I can't even go outside?" She sighed again. "You know sometimes I think maybe I should just leave. Go out on my own and see the world for myself."

"I don't know Princess." Kiki said. "For someone like you the outside world might be kinda overwhelming."

"Is that a promise?" Connie joked excitedly.

"I think it'd do her some good." Jenny said.

"You do?"

"Honey, I've never seen anyone who needed to get out more."

"But she's too young." Kiki objected. "She's only fifteen."

"So? We were fifteen when we went out in the world."

"That's because the hut where we lived was destroyed during a sandstorm. Also we weren't really on our own because we still had Dad and Grandma looking after us at the time."

"The circumstances don't matter. I'm sure she'd be alright."

"I don't know where I would go though." Connie said. "There are so many places and lands. I could go anywhere...But I can't just leave Mother. I really am all she has in the world and if I were to just up and run it would crush her soul."

Connie walked out on to the balcony of her room and gazed out at the incredible kingdom of Nahargam and the unknown that lay just beyond the boarder of it. Her curiosity could not help but urge her to want to see more but her love and loyalty to both her mother and people advised her to stay. To forget that anything outside Nahargam existed. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she could be happy with this life. She just needed to try harder. Pay more attention to her studies and take her position more seriously. Do her best to be ready for succession. But was that really what she wanted out of life? Was she wrong to want another destiny?

Sometimes she wish that she knew someone who could understand what she was going through. Jenny and Kiki were good friends but they couldn't necessarily relate to her. They didn't know how hard it was to yearn for something but feel obligated to ignore it because of her family didn't agree with it. Little did she realize there was someone out there who knew exactly what she was going through. The circumstances were different but the problem was more or less the same and in time Connie would find herself forming a lifelong friendship with this person.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a comment that's fine and you can be honest but please be kind. Don't leave any rude comments. I have feelings you know.


End file.
